Living In Hell
by InLoveWithLos
Summary: Living with Big Time Rush and Austin Mahone would be any girls dream. Well not for me, I live and go to school with them because I'm James Maslow's little sister. They bully me everyday, physically and verbally. But what happens when me and Alana run away and Gustavo decides to sign us? Will it feel like living in hell anymore? Alexa Maslow (Rated for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

*This is a fanfiction, I know none of the boys would do anything like this and by the way the fifth person is Austin Mahone :)*

Alexa's P.O.V:

"Alexa! Get the fuck down here!" My older brother called. I went downstairs and into the living room.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't speak to me like that!" James said and punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor in pain but who cares I'm used to this. The boys started kicking and punching me which left horrible bruises.

"Go get dressed for school and cover the bruises up." Said Carlos.

I obeyed. Today was the first day of school after the holidays. I walked upstairs, into my room and started covering up my bruises with concealer. After I did that I walked into the bathroom and did my daily thing: cutting myself. I made 11 cuts, 6 for the 6 bruises the boys made and 5 because all 5 boys beat me. I wiped all the drops of blood with toilet tissue, flushed the tissue down the toilet and walked back into my room and put on foundation, a bit of mascara and lip gloss. After trying to beautify my ugly self, I got changed into a red spotted dress with a denim jacket and black flats.

I walked back downstairs into the living room.

"I don't even know why you try dressing up 'cos you'll never be beautiful, you're just an ugly piece of useless shit." Said Austin. Well that stung, I kept on blinking to stop the tears from falling. The boys left the house and got into their car while I walked to school because they don't want someone like me in their car.

*Skipping the walk*

"Hey!" Said my best friend Alana when I entered the school gates.

"Hey." I mumbled back.

"James again?" She asked me. I nodded. She is the only one who knows about the bullying because she is sometimes bullied by them too, but only when she's with me which is mostly never because she's in different classes to me. Well except for music which is our favorite subject. While we walked into the building we got ready for the insults to be thrown at us and as I said people did.

_"Slut"_

_"Whore!"_

_"Bitch"_

_"Go kill your selves!"_

_"Go die in hell."_

We don't mind because we were used to this as well as getting beaten up. First lesson was music, yes I'm with Alana. We walked into class and as usual the bitch of the school, Kacey was flirting with my brother and the rest of the boys. As me and Alana walked past her she gave us a dirty look and I gave her one back which is not like me. She put her leg out which caused me to trip and fall flat on my face. Everyone started laughing. Eh, who cares I'm used to this.

"Alexa, get up and stop being so clumsy." Said . Alana helped me up and we took our seats at the back of the classroom. This is going to be one long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa's P.O.V:

"Okay, the work I set you to work over the holidays was to write a song and perform it to the class after the holidays finished. So who would like to go first?" explained and asked. No one put their hand up. "So I guess I'll choose. Alexa, come up and sing your song." Everyone started laughing. "Class settle down. Alexa?" I came up and sat at the piano and started singing my song: Heart Attack.

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold you hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralysed_

_And everytime I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

I finished singing. Everyone was looking at me shocked then started laughing. I rushed back to my seat, being careful not to let the tears spill.

"Alexa, that was amazing. You have talent." said. I smiled weakly at her. "Okay, next is Alana."

**Austin's P.O.V**

Alexa was amazing. She really does have talent. But instead of clapping everyone started laughing. I even found myself laughing. You could see Alexa was about to cry. I felt bad. Bad? I can't feel bad I'm her bully with the other boys. I can't believe I feel sorry for her.

**Alana's P.O.V**

After seeing what happened with Alexa, I'm scared to go up but Alexa does have a beautiful voice. I went up to the guitar and started singing my song Little Things.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these Little Things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you_

_They add up to, I'm in love with you_

_And all these Little Things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But your perfect to me_

_I won't let these Little Things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you_

_They add up to, I'm in love with you_

_And all these Little Things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right darlin'_

_But I want you too_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

_I've just let these Little Things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you_

_They add up to, and I'm in love with you_

_And all these Little Things_

_I've just let these Little Things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you_

_They add up to, and I'm in love with you_

_And all your Little Things_

I opened my eyes to see everyone start to clap even the boys and Kacey. I took my seat.

"Alana, that was amazing!" Alexa exclaimed .

"Thanks! And you were to Alexa." I replied hugging her.

"Thanks." She said hugging me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexa's P.O.V**

Big Time Rush sang 24/Seven, Austin sang What About Love as it's their songs and Kacey and her group sang Give Your Heart A Break and to be honest it was an awesome song. The bell rang after Kacey and her group finished their song.

"Class the students that are left to sing will sing next week. Class is dismissed." said. Me and Alana went up to .

"Miss, can we use the music room at lunch?" Alana asked.

"Sure. And I wanted to tell you both that you have amazing voices." said.

"Thanks Miss." Me and Alana said together. We both walked out to break.

*Skipping Break*

"Alana, what do you have now?" I asked her.

"I have Maths. You?" She said.

"I have English. Meet up in the Music room okay?" I said.

"Sure." She said as she went into her classroom.

I walked to my locker to get my English books out.

"Look who it is." Came a voice from behind me. Ugh Kendall and the boys.

"What do you want?" I snapped facing them.

"Don't fucking speak to me like that." Snarled Kendall slamming my locker door on my hands. I held back the tears.

"Just wanted to know we recorded your ugly voice in Music today and we're gonna upload it onto YouTube." Said Logan.

"You can't do that!" I screamed.

"Why not bitch?" Austin said. He then slapped me and walked away with the boys.

I ran into the girls bathroom and saw a huge bruise on my face. Who cares I can cover it up with my fringe but I can't hide my bleeding fingers. I'll just have to keep that hand under the table. I walked out of the bathroom and walked down to English. I knew this was going to be a long lesson.

*Skipping Lesson*

I quickly excited the classroom and ran to the music room. Alana was already there.

"Hey Alana!" I chirped.

"Hey." She replied. "Erm... you play the piano and I'll play the guitar?" She asked.

"Sure." We started playing and singing Heart Attack together.

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold you hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralysed_

_And everytime I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

As soon as we finished came in.

"Girls, I heard you play and I think you should form a band. But that's just my opinion. Anyway I just came to get my folders. Bye girls and think about what I said." said then left the room.

"A band? I never thought about that. You up for it?" Alana asked me.

"Obviously! You know how much I love music." I exclaimed. "What should it be called?" I asked.

"The Victims?" Alana asked.

"No." I replied sighing. It took me about a minute to get it. "Invisible Moments!" I said.

"Invisible Moments? I love it!" Alana squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**James' P.O.V:**

We were sitting at lunch talking. Well Austin was yelling.

"James! I can't fucking take it anymore! Tell me why you're bullying Alexa!" Austin yelled in my face.

"You wanna know why? It's 'cause Mom and Dad liked her better than me. That's why I auditioned for Big Time Rush, to get away from Mom and Dad." I explained.

"Then if your parents loved her so much why did you tell her they didn't want her anymore?" Kendall asked.

"'Cause I wanted her to feel the pain like I did when Mom and Dad liked her more than me. And Mom and Dad didn't want her 'cause they didn't have the money to take care of her." I said.

"Okay now we need to think of a new song. If we don't management will get pissed." Logan said.

"I don't want to. Let's just take Alexa or Alana's song." Carlos said.

"Alana's!" We all said together.

**Alexa's P.O.V**

"Okie doke, the band's called Invisible Moments, shall we sing your song now?" I asked Alana and she nodded. We started singing.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these Little Things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you_

_They add up to, I'm in love with you_

_And all these Little Things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But your perfect to me_

_I won't let these Little Things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you_

_They add up to, I'm in love with you_

_And all these Little Things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right darlin'_

_But I want you too_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

_I've just let these Little Things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you_

_They add up to, and I'm in love with you_

_And all these Little Things_

_I've just let these Little Things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you_

_They add up to, and I'm in love with you_

_And all your Little Things_

After we finished the door to the Music room opened. Ugh! The boys again. This time I was frightened.

"Hey girls!. We just recorded you two singing and if you don't do what we say, we'll show this to the whole school." Said James with a smirk on his face. I refuse to call him my brother now. When I was 6 and he was 7 we used to be best friends, look at us now; he's trying to kill me.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Alana.

"We'll tell you later, bye girls." Said Logan and left the room along with the rest of the boys.

"Alana I have an idea. We are both legally adults now as we are 18 and you hate your foster parents right?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Said Alana confused.

"Let's leave L.A and buy our own house together. And we can perform together on the streets of wherever we're going and earn money like that." I said.

"I love you! You're right let's leave!" She said.

"Okay, you go back to your house and I'll go and pack too. Okay?" I asked Alana

"Okay, meet you at the train station." She replied

"Okay, see you there. Bye." I said as I walked out of the Music room and then the school.

*At Alexa's House*

I packed everything up in a suitcase and making sure there was no trace of me left behind. I left the house with all of my belongings and my money. £6000. I saved up by babysitting over 3 years.

"Time to start a new life." I said as I left.

**Alana's P.O.V**

*Alana's House*

I packed as many things as I could and left with the money I saved up £5000. I saved it by working at Nando's for the past 4 and a half years.

"New life, here I come." I said and left.

**James' P.O.V**

*After School*

I entered the house and went upstairs leaving the boys in the living room to give Alexa her after school beating. But when I entered the room I saw all of her things gone. She left home. Who's fault was that? Mine. James Maslow.

* * *

A/N: Guys, how am I doing? Review and tell me, thanks! Love you guys! 3 -Lyra


End file.
